


Surrounded by Friends (and Secrets)

by winter_blizzard_warrior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Magic School, Magic Users, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, Nobility, Permanent Character Death, Prophecy, Redemption, Sibling Bonding, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, The End, The Nether (Minecraft), War, a ton of youtuber cameos, and fire emblem three houses, duels, its an important plot point trust me, romantic relationships if you squint - Freeform, slightly inspired by the owl house, tubbo and eret are brothers, y'all are going to hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_blizzard_warrior/pseuds/winter_blizzard_warrior
Summary: The Minecraft Academy. A prestigious school which all can enter to train their magical and battle prowess. Run by the famous Overworld Council, members of the group have ensured peace in the overworld for years.Dream has attended the school for three years, and is about to graduate. He and his group of friends are among the brightest of their year, and Dream is elated to soon show his powers to the rest of the world.With a new school year on the rise, and the potential of the new people entering school grounds, it seems that it will be another peaceful year. But a prophecy looms on the horizon, and with it, something sinister.
Relationships: Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	1. 1 | Introduction

The hustle and bustle of the corridor is a familiar scene to Dream. But today, the hustle and bustle is much more livier, and the crowd is filled with new faces. With all the chaos going on, Dream finds himself following the flow of the crowd.

He, along with the other students, are herded into the auditorium, with its wooden stage and velvet curtains. Dream made his way to the back of the auditorium, sitting down in the furthest row from the stage. Dream hears whispers here and there as he ascends the bleachers, and subconsciously eavesdrops.

“...hear there’s an exhibition..”

“...performing?”

“Techno’s youngest brother....”

Dream hears no more as the room instantly quiets with the sound of tapping on a mic. On the stage stands a man with bright blue eyes, the only splash of color amongst his dark armour. On his lapel, a pin of an iron golem and a creeper are fastened to the strap of his satchel. Beside him, a woman in a pink dress readjusts the pink bow in her brown hair. The man taps the mic once again, before bringing it near his face.

“What’s up! Welcome, students of Minecraft Academy! I’m your lovely host, PopularMMOs, but you can just call me Pat.” Many of the new students started murmuring; it wasn’t everyday you saw an elusive Overworld Council member up close. Dream scoffed. If you asked him, the OWC were just a bunch of eccentrics.

“I’m sure you’re all excited for the exhibition, I know I am. But that’s going to have to wait a little. I’m going to hand it over to my stellar co-host, Jen!” Pat handed it over to the woman beside him, who immediately started talking.

“My name is Jen, as you would have guessed. I am in charge of Student Aptitude tests. New students, you will take these tests after this presentation. The test will help us get a good gauge of your abilities, and what course will benefit you the most.” Jen explained, pulling back the velvet curtains behind. Dream could see several students hidden in the shadows of backstage, and when Jen called them forward, Dream let out a silent cheer. 

As Jen kept talking, a brunette with white clout goggles gave a little wave, and Dream waved back. What Jen said flew right over Dream’s head, he had already heard this speech four times over. “Alright, now that I’ve laid down all the ground rules, we’ll have a little exhibition to show what each class can do.” The new students cheered, and Dream did too. He trained his eyes on the brunette from earlier, giving him an encouraging smile.

“First up, we’ll have GeorgeNotFound from the fighter’s department. Each student will automatically be placed in this class, and from there, your specialty will be chosen.” Jen waved George forward, and snapped her fingers. A table with an array of weapons appeared in front of the boy, ranging from axes to bows to even a mace. Across from him, a training dummy stood upright, a red frowny face on its front.

Jen nodded to George, who stepped up to the table. He grabbed a hand axe, tested its weight, and threw it at the dummy. It cleaved itself right through the middle of the dummy, and the two sides fell apart with ease. Several students ‘oohed’ and ‘aahed,’ clearly impressed by the act.

George gave a small bow, and grabbed a bow from the table and several arrows. In succession, he fired three arrows at the stick holding the dummy up. There was the sound of splintering wood as all three arrows landed in the same spot. The crowd went wild, and Geore gave another bow as he went back to his place backstage. Dream, though he was sure George couldn’t see him, gave the brunette a thumbs up.

“Next up, we’ll have Fundy from the transformation class show off his powers,” Jen said over the speakers. The students watched in rapt attention as a lanky boy in a black jacket stepped onto stage, a black hat haphazardly placed on his head.

Everyone watched as fox ears sprouted from Fundy’s head and his face slowly started becoming more pointed. In a few more seconds, he had turned into a fully fledged fox. People around Dream clapped, but he was a bit bored. Turning into an animal was one of the first things they had learned in the transformation course. Though turning into anything other than a dog was a bit more advanced, it was still a beginner’s move.

Fundy turned back and stuck his hand into his pocket. Dream couldn’t see exactly what it was from the bleachers, but he didn’t have to. Fundy threw the item into the air, drew a circle with his finger, and it became a shower of carnations and daffodils. This time, Dream applauded. It was a fact in the transformation course that turning one thing into multiple things was one that required extreme concentration. From the other side of the room, a boy in a maroon beanie gave a whistle.

Fundy gave a salute before heading backstage. From there, the next two exhibitions passed by quickly to Dream. Philza from the healer course healed an injured bird and presented a little light show, and Skeppy from the creation course decided to make an illusion of a Wither, scaring the students closest to the stage. Dream chuckled. Of course the resident prankster would pull something like that.

“Wow. Thanks for the PTSD bud,” Pat had said almost jokingly, but with the way his voice had wavered, Dream wasn’t so sure it was a joke. “Well, that’s all folks! Students, get out the doors to your classes. First years, stay here!”

Dream went down the bleachers, and winced when he saw a girl get trampled by the crowd. A boy in glasses helped her up and placed his hand on her wrist. A slight glow of white emitted from his hand, and the girl said something that Dream couldn’t hear. Probably a thanks.

“Hey Dream!” A noirette shouted from near the entrance, his hand clearly on fire. Dream made his way to his friend, quickly transforming into a parrot to fly his way over there.

“Sapnap, your hand’s on fire,” Dream said, as he transformed back into himself. Sapnap’s face quickly morphed into one of panic as he quickly started waving his hand around.

Dream’s laugh as his friend frantically danced around trying to extinguish the fire sounded like a tea kettle, making other students turn around to look at the duo.

“Why are my friends such idiots?” George exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Beside him, a boy in a red and black hoodie agreed. The fire on Sapnap’s hand grew bigger, causing the two boys to sigh.

“The muffin doesn’t realize he needs to calm down to make the fire go away,” Bad said, as Dream laughed harder. Sapnap decided to just summon water to put out his flaming hand, and, in a panic, accidently let the water splash all over himself. The fire did not extinguish, making Dream wheeze even harder.

“If Dream laughs any harder, he’s going to die,” George pointed out, the aforementioned friend doubled over with his face red.

“Hey you muffins! You got to calm down!” Bad said, cupping his hands over his mouth. Sapnap and Dream turned to look at him, Sapnap’s face one of relief.

“Honestly, it’s like they just started learning here,” George muttered.

\----------

The first week of school passed by in a blur for Dream. It was mostly getting to know the new students and getting back into the swing of things. Dream remembered the youngest brother of the Sleepy family, TommyInnit. He had made quite the impression when he had broken two swords in five minutes. Dream didn’t know how Tommy had broken two iron swords in such a short amount of time, and he doesn’t think he wants to know either. What Dream does know, however, is that Tommy is annoying.

Dream was peacefully having lunch with his friends, having gotten a burger for his lunch. George had plopped himself down right next to the blond, with Sapnap following close behind. Bad and Skeppy were already seated, both of them arguing over the illusion that Skeppy had made during the exhibition. That’s when Tommy had sauntered up to their table, a smug grin on his face.

Having invited himself to ‘the big kid table,’ as the blond had referred to it, Tommy had not shut up from the moment he had sat down. Tubbo, Tommy’s friend, had started up a friendly conversation with Bad, as both of them were in the healer mage and bow fighter course. The others at the table, ei. Technoblade, Wilbur, Phil, Skeppy, Eret, and Fundy, were caught up in other conversations.

“-or I’m going to start stabbing shit,” Tommy finished, leaving Dream very confused. George and Sapnap were about as confused as he was, with Techno and Wilbur being the only ones to understand the blond.

“Language!” Bad exclaimed before resuming his conversation with Tubbo, now on the topic of pets they owned. They both talked excitedly about Roberto, Bad’s caramel colored horse, and Spins, Tubbo’s pet bee.

“No stabbing things. That’s my job,” Techno had responded nonchalantly, taking another bite of his mashed potatoes. 

“Tommy, no stabbing people,” Wilbur said, temporarily exiting his conversation about the best types of candy with Eret and Fundy. Their voices were getting louder and louder, both of them waving their arms around like madmen.

Techno and Wilbur looked at each other before turning to their activities. Eret and Fundy had come to a consensus that Skittles were the superior candy brand, leading Wilbur to reluctantly agree with them. 

“What’s this about stabbing people?” Skeppy butted in, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Bad side eyed his best friend, whacking him on the shoulder. “Ow? Bad, what the fu-”

“Language! Don’t encourage him!” Bad exclaimed, as Skeppy rubbed his shoulder.

Dream looked fondly at his friends. Even if they did embarrassing things, like the time Fundy had to go around saying he was a furry after losing a bet, or the time he had to carry both Sapnap and George on his back during gym class, tripping and stumbling every few steps, he still had fun.

“Ooh Dream is off in la la land! Wonder who he’s thinking about?~” Sapnap said, a teasing lilt to his voice. Dream turned to look at his friend.

“I’m obviously thinking about myself. You know, how great I am,” Dream said, making Sapnap laugh.

A loud clear ring echoed through the cafeteria, signaling the students to get to their classes. Dream returned his tray to the front of the room, following Fundy, Wilbur, and Eret to their magic class. Dream had not gone five steps out of the cafeteria before a loud boom shook him to his very core.

“What’s happening?” Eret asked, taking off his sunglasses to get a better look. On the west wing of the building, the quartet could see flames licking up its side.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good,” Wilbur responded, the four of them still frozen in place. Loud alarm bells started ringing, sending first year students into a panic. There was screaming and dozens of students running around like headless chickens.

“Let’s head to the auditorium. There, we can organize a force of creation mages to put out the fire,” Dream said, pointing down the hallway in front of them. The other three nodded, and started running towards the auditorium.

They were halfway down the hallway when Fundy screamed. Dream turned around quickly, and stared.

There, right behind them, were gray-skinned villagers, wielding either a book, axe, or crossbow. They were grinning ear to ear, something that made them look a bit sinister. One of them had an empty crossbow, its arrow buried inside of Fundy’s arm. The boy winced in pain.

“Pillagers,” Wilbur whispered. “Run!”


	2. 2 | Gray Men and Obsidian Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw \\\ descriptions of injury and blood, minor violence, swearing

Smoke and ash filled Phil’s lungs as he ran around the empty quartz hallways. He had not seen neither hide nor hair of his siblings since the fire started, and he was getting worried. He started making his way to the auditorium first, considering that Wilbur was with Dream and would eventually make their way towards the hall. As he ran, Phil readjusted the respawn band on his wrist. He only hoped that his siblings didn’t take off their bands before this. He skidded to a halt when he saw a group of students creating a viney barrier. From behind it, there was a loud roar and the sound of hooves pawing the tile.

“What’s behind that?” Phil asked the group. Fruitberries turned around, if Phil’s memory serves correctly, and waved his hand around, causing red berries to grow on the vines.

“It’s a ravager. I heard they’re scared of sweet berries,” Fruitberries replied, and the beast started growling. Then, all noise from it stopped, and it seemingly turned around to run away.

“What’s a ravager doing here? Aren’t they usually…” Phil trailed off. He knew exactly why a ravager would be here, and it did not bode well for the school. He drew a symbol for his communication pad in the air, a rectangle with circles in the corners, and watched as a blue screen appeared in front of him.

The keypad popped up and Phil clicked on his family’s chat and quickly typed out a message. Be careful. Pillager raid. Satisfied with his message, he swiped through the screen and it dissipated into thin air. Phil waved goodbye to Fruitberries and his friends, but not before healing any injuries they had. He went down another hallway, hoping to find either his siblings or friends, and prayed that they were not injured too badly. If even they could respawn, dying hurt.

Phil ducked into a room when he saw a group of pillagers heading his way, quietly closing the door behind him. He had entered a small classroom for the healer course if the small kits of potions were anything to go by, and the windows near the back of the room let Phil see the fires still raging throughout the school. He turned off the lights, closed the curtains, and tried to blend into the shadows. He waited with baited breath for the pillagers to pass the room, and when he was sure they were gone, he allowed himself to relax.

Phil made the symbol for his communication pad again, and saw a few messages waiting for him. A general message for all the students caught his attention first, which urged them to try and make their way to the living quarters, where the teachers had set up a safe haven for the students. A message from his brothers allowed him to let go of a bit of his worry. Both Wilbur and Techno had made it to the safe haven, though they both expressed worry for his and Tommy’s safety, as they have not seen them at the dorms yet. 

Phil sent a message to assure them that he was safe and would make his way to the dorms as soon as possible. Before he exited the room, Phil grabbed three potion kits off the tables and put them in his bag. The raid was unexpected and he was sure that any extra healing items would be useful. Darting in between different rooms whenever he saw pillagers, Phil slowly and surely made his way to the safe haven.

“Fuck! How many of the bastards started following us Tubbo?” A voice echoed down the hallway Phil passed. Tommy. He turned and went down it, preparing a blinding spell in his left hand.

“There’s about…. I don’t know? There’s so many of them!” Tubbo responded. Phil could hear the duo getting closer and the pillagers behind them.

“Tommy! Tubbo! Close your eyes!” Phil shouted when he thought the duo was close enough. He made sure that they were in running distance below letting go of the blinding spell.

The result was akin to a flash bang, except ten times brighter and much more deadly. Having designed the spell to specifically target mobs, Tommy and Tubbo would not be injured, but the pillagers would be. They screeched as the light burned their retinas and their skin, causing them to fall down in pain. Tommy and Tubbo had run straight past Phil before he told them to stop.

“Woah, did you do that Phil?” Tubbo asked, lowering his shield in amazement once he saw what the spell had done to the pillagers. 

“I could have taken all of them on. Just wanted to see if you could handle it,” Tommy proclaimed, raising his iron sword into the air, making Phil chuckle. He ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Alright Tommy. Now come on, let’s get to the safe haven before we run into any more pillagers,” Phil said as Tommy ran his hands through his hair. Phil sent another message via communication pad to his brothers, reassuring them that he, Tommy, and Tubbo would be with them soon.

They ran through the half ablaze courtyard, Phil healing any burns they might have gotten before continuing. The once great statue of an ender dragon and wither was now a pile of rubble, a gaping hole where it used to be. Phil stared at the awning abyss and the stairs that lead down it. He didn’t recall there being stairs next to the statue, nor the glowing white symbol near the plaque.

He went to take a closer look, but Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Phil watched in what seemed to be slow-mo as an arrow passed by his face and barely grazed his nose. It embedded itself in the pillar behind him, letting out a loud thunk. Phil looked to his right, and saw another group of pillagers.

“Do that spell again Phil!” Tommy screeched, blocking a vindicator’s axe from chopping him in half. Behind him, Tubbo raised his shield to stop several arrows from piercing his chest.

Phil obliged with his brother’s request, letting light gather in his right hand, He motioned for them to close their eyes before letting the spell loose. Some of the pillagers screeched in pain, but Phil knew there were more than that. An arrow tore through his arm, lodging itself right in the middle of his forearm. To his right, he could hear a cry of pain. From Tommy or Tubbo, he didn’t know. A few more arrows pierced his skin.

“Fuck! Tubbo!” Once the spell died, Phil could see Tommy holding Tubbo’s shield in front of him. He hurried to their side, ignoring the arrowheads tearing through his skin, afraid of what he could see.

Tubbo was holding his side, a large gash bleeding dark crimson. There was an arrow in the boy’s knee, and Tubbo looked like he was trying his best to stay conscious. Phil took a quick look over to see if Tubbo had his respawn band just in case things went wrong. Phil spotted the device on his left arm, a small bumblebee drawing on its side.

“Tommy. Cover us. I’m going to heal Tubbo,” Phil said, taking out one of the potion kits from his bag. In his hurry, he left the other potion kit near one of the columns. Lifting up Tubbo bridal style, he hurried behind what was once the pedestal of two statues, now just a gaping hole with stairs going down.

From what Phil could see, the only two injuries that Tubbo had were the ones he had seen originally. He could probably heal the wound in his side with magic and a potion, but the arrow in his leg would need to be dealt with first. Grabbing a healing potion, a couple of bandages, and a small knife, Phil asked Tubbo to hold onto his arm.

“This is going to hurt,” Phil warned, grabbing onto the shaft of the arrow. He wanted to do this quickly without leaving the arrowhead, so he used the small knife to cut it out, careful to not cut any major muscles or tendons. Once he got the metal point out, he let his magic stitch up the skin and muscle the arrow had gone through. Throughout the process, Tubbo’s grip on his arm had only become tighter.

“Tubbo, when I tell you to, drink the potion,” Phil said as he handed the injured boy the swirling red potion. Tubbo nodded, still holding tightly onto Phil’s arm.

“Phil! Hurry up!” Tommy sounded frantic, and when Phil turned around to check on his brother, the shield broke in half. Tubbo raised his hand and a small wall rose in front of Tommy, shielding him from incoming arrows. His friend sent him a grateful look. Phil took out his water bottle from his bag and uncapped it. He cut off the part of Tubbo’s green shirt that was covering the wound, and set it aside. The sound of footsteps from the stairs to his right caught Phil’s attention; it was probably Tommy.

“Yeah! Run bitches!” Tommy shouted in victory. Phil took a quick look, and sure enough, the pillagers were leaving. Tommy was right in front of the duo, waving his sword around, jumping around on the once grassy courtyard floor.

“Tubbo, drink it,” Phil poured water over the wound, waiting for the potion’s effects to take place. “Tubbo?” He was looking at him with wide eyes.

“T-there’s a sword. In chest. Yours,” Tubbo stuttered out. Phil looked down, and indeed, there was a sword in his chest. It was made of some strange material that Phil didn’t recognize, and was glowing with enchantments. Tubbo started crying, and Phil could see the beginnings of a healing spell on the boy’s fingertips.

“Tubbo, drink the potion,” Phil said in return, still pouring water over the wound. The younger boy did as he was told, still staring at him wide-eyed. The gash in Tubbo’s side knitted itself back together, as if he had never gotten hurt. Phil felt the sword leave his back. Now there would be nothing keeping him from bleeding to death.

He did a small self-diagnosis. Phil was pretty sure that the sword had not gone through anything vital; if it had gone through his heart, he would be dead by now. And since he wasn’t coughing up blood or breathing abnormally, he could safely say that he had not been stabbed in the lungs or diaphram. He could just heal it right then and there, but the risk of infection was a high one, especially since there was still ash in the air.

Tubbo had stopped staring at Phil in fear and started muttering. With all of his injuries healed, there was nothing hindering his movement. Tubbo went to grab the potion kits just a ways away, where Phil had left it. Phil clutched at the spot in his chest where the blood had soaked through his shirt.

“Tubbo? Tommy? Phil?” A voice rang out, and Phil lifted his head to see someone near the edge of the courtyard.

“Over here!” Phil yelled, trying to keep his movement to a minimum. Once the person got closer, Phil could see that it was Eret, his signature sunglasses chipped and broken. He could also see the splashes of blood staining his gray shirt.

Eret ran over, his crimson covered diamond sword swinging at his side and a loaded crossbow in his hands. Tommy seemed to have noticed their friend, and was now coming over as well. Tubbo had brought over the potion kit, and was now handing Phil a healing potion. Tubbo brought out two more bottles, both filled with clear water.

“Tommy, keep Phil still and make sure he stays upright,” Tubbo told his friend. Sensing the urgency, Tommy quickly did as he was told. Tubbo handed his brother a bottle of water. “Eret, you're going to pour water down his back. Make sure to cut away the part of Phil’s shirt that’s near the wound.”

While Eret carefully cut through the fabric, Tubbo uncorked the healing potion for Phil. He also began cutting away the front of Phil’s shirt. In a few moments, Phil could feel cool water going down his back and his chest, and saw the tell-tale white sparks of healing magic. Phil downed the potion in one go, and felt its effects almost immediately. The trio surrounding him collectively sighed in relief.

Eret carefully helped him up, placing Phil’s signature green and white hat back onto his head. Using Tommy and and Tubbo as crutches since he still had a few arrows in his body, they made their way to the student dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream watched as Bad threw a leather ball to Sapnap, sending a burst of magic to make sure that it would go all the way to the other side of the courtyard. As soon as Sapnap grabbed the ball, it disappeared in a flurry of sparks. The number 110 appeared above his head, softly glowing purple. Sapnap stomped his foot onto the ground and a pillar carried him high above the field. As soon as he had gone into the air, walls of blue crystal trapped him on his pillar. Tommy turned to look at him, another leather ball in his hands, and rolled his eyes before running to his teammate. 

“Go George! Go Skeppy! Go Techno!” Dream shouted from the side lines. George turned his attention away from his impromptu game of dragon’s end to Dream, sending a not-so subtle middle finger his way.

“Hey Dream,” Wilbur said, sitting in the place next to him. Eret and Fundy, who were walking by the courtyard, stopped to watch the small game. Dream gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, his attention mostly focused on the game.

“George! Bad’s right behind you!” Skeppy screamed, making George turn around. He ran away from the fast approaching brunett, taking a quick round-a-bout around the still empty statue pedestal.

“Get back here, you muffin!” Bad said as he chased the other boy. Bad created a thin coating of ice on the floor, using it to speed up and slide closer to George. His ice path teetered on the edge of the stairs in the middle of the courtyard.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him!” Skeppy said, hurtling towards Bad on his own ice path.

“Skeppy, wait! I’m-” Skeppy tackled Bad almost instantly, sending both of them tumbling down the stairs. Dream and Wilbur immediately got up, and Eret and Fundy started to make their way down to the pedestal. Dream could hear Bad and Skeppy screaming, and then all noise from the stairwell stopped, except for a loud thud that didn’t sound good.

“Someone, go get a healer. We don’t know if Bad’s conscious enough to heal his and Skeppy’s wounds,” Dream said. Eret went back out of the courtyard, and went left, to the infirmary.

Dream started going down the cobblestone steps, everyone else following his lead. Using small pebbles, he created a sharpened sword for everyone to use, just in case they ran into anything nasty down there. Sapnap took the lead, lighting a small fire in his hand to give them light.

Even with the light source, the descent down the stairs was still dark. The air was musty and damp, and Dream could only hear the soft breathing of his companions and the click of their shoes along the cobblestone stairs. It seemed that they went on forever, and when Dream turned around, he couldn’t see the light from outside.

When they finally made their way down the stairs, they were greeted with an empty obsidian chamber with three hallways of varying sizes.

“Bad? Hey Bad? Oh no, he’s out cold,” Skeppy’s voice echoed from every hallway, making it impossible to know which one he was in.

“We should split up,” Tommy said.

“Splitting up is a bad idea,” Dream said at the exact same time. Tommy and Dream looked at each other, both of them scoffing. 

“Look, if we split up, it's going to be hard to find each other. There’s nothing to transform in here, and even with Wilbur and Sapnap being creation mages, there’s no guarantee that we’ll be able to find our way back,” Dream explained to the younger boy.

“Too late!” Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s and Techno’s arms, dragging them into the tunnel on the right.

“Wait!” Dream exclaimed, trying to follow them. But a low rumble echoed through the chamber, and the sound of grating stone accompanied it.

“Dream!” George yanked Dream back as the entrance to the right tunnel closed. Sapnap turned around to go to the stairs, but the entrance had also been blocked off.

“We’re trapped,” Fundy said, and a silence fell over them. Now, the only sound was the faint swearing of Tommy and Skeppy’s ramblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asljhdgfaksa why is a solid chunk of this chapter just phil and tubbo healing each other
> 
> I made a small docs with more info; I'll update it as more things become relevant
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LP5PXfJaL6H4bd2FkYLvYLo4hsdwAoRM4Nli7keGbUA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and thank you to all the people that have given kudos!


	3. 3 | Signs Point to Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugghhh this is such a short chapter for such a long wait
> 
> still, I hope you enjoy

Fundy stuck his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the blaze rod he had borrowed from the potion lab in his pocket. He awkwardly followed the Dream Team at an arm’s length. While the three of them walked in the front, taking up the whole hallway, he walked behind them, a bit lonely. The obsidian walls felt suffocating, so to distract himself, he kept changing his features to those of a fox’s. His bushy orange tail swished behind him, before disappearing.

The trio in front of him were talking with each other, and Fundy could count on one hand how many times they turned around to look at him. Twice. Once when they heard the entrance to their hallway close, and twice when Fundy accidently tripped on the path of rocks they left in their wake. 

The farther they walked, the smaller Fundy felt. Sapnap was still keeping the flame going, the light illuminating the smiles on the trio’s faces. That’s when Fundy felt it. A tremor ran through his body, telling him they shouldn’t be there.

“Hey guys?” Fundy asked, trying to get the attention of the boys in front of him. It didn’t work. He tried again, with no luck. They were too busy reminiscing to notice the boy from behind them trying to talk. He didn’t try getting their attention again.

As the minutes passed, the small gut instinct to run away from wherever they were heading grew stronger and stronger, until all Fundy could think about was high-tailing it out of there. He breathed in and out, trying his best to calm himself down. The others in front of him showed no signs that they were feeling the same way, they just kept talking and laughing. He kind of wished that Wilbur was here, or even Eret or Tubbo. Hell, he would rather have Tommy screaming profanities at him than walking around silently.

“Hey Fundy, you ok back there?” George asked, turning around to face his companion. Fundy gave a curt nod, and George gave him a skeptical look. He waved his hand dismissively, and George turned around again.

Left with his thoughts again, he distracted himself once more. He counted the grooves on the walls, with each one making either a string of words in another language or strange sigils. Some were crude, others seemed like they had been there the whole time, and others stuck out like a sore thumb. Verrat was inscribed on the wall, deeper than any other groove on the obsidian.

Fundy racked his memory, but the only thing he got was his transformation teacher yelling at a Verrat. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a crunch came from his pocket. He realized that he had snapped the blaze rod in two. He took his hand out of his pocket and wiped the dust off onto his pant leg, only to realize it was glowing. Why was it glowing?

Fundy took the cracked blaze rod out of his jacket and stared as a path appeared in front of him, glowing white. When he went to tell the others, he realized they had already gone ahead, the light from Sapnap’s flame growing farther and farther away. Fundy decided that he would do it by himself; he didn’t need their help. He followed the glowing path, which obviously followed the hallway. But after a while, he realized that he wasn’t in the same hallway any more.

He didn’t know how he knew. Maybe it was the sense of dread that wasn’t there before, or the faint whisperings from the walls, or maybe it was the grooves that were now stained crimson with what Fundy hoped wasn’t blood. Now officially spooked, Fundy turned around to backtrack, but he wasn’t exactly surprised when he found out he couldn’t. All he could do now was follow the path.

For a while, he walked down the white path. Fundy didn’t know if it had been minutes, or even hours, but he eventually found himself facing a diorite wall. Fundy ran his hands along the wall, feeling some sort of intricate pattern carved into it. As he traced the sigil with his hand, something in his gut told him to bring the blaze rod near it. The feeling was only amplified by the whispers accompanying it, driven to a frenzy by Fundy running his hand across the wall.

And so he did what the voices told him, holding the broken rod near the sign, its dust coating his hand. The seal flashed white, once, twice, and settled into a blood red color. The whispers were now a crescendo of voices, screaming and begging for attention.

Why?  
closer!  
Get closer!  
touch it! touch it!

Fundy could hear footsteps fast approaching him. “Fundy? Is that you?” The sign whirred and came to life, and seemed to have its own heart beat. “What are you-” The sign exploded in a shower of white light and the person behind him screamed.

~~~~~~~~

Niki’s hand trembled, messing up the precise sign she needed to ground her friend. Instead, Jack floated higher, and she scrambled to grab his hand. She pulled him down and did the sign again, finally grounding him to the marble tile. His eyes were glazed over, and his head lolled to the side. Niki placed his red and blue glasses back onto his face, doubling checking the strength of her spell.

“Niki? Phil? Is that hallway good?” Tubbo called out from the hallway across from her. Beside them, Eret spelled another student to the ground and coughed.

“All clear!” Phil yelled from further down the hallway. Tubbo gave a thumbs up, and they grouped up in the middle.

“Do you think that the others are ok?” Niki asked, taking a cursory glance at the courtyard. Phil opened him comm, sending another message to his brothers. He typed another message, his hands flying across the holographic keyboard before closing it.

“They’ll be fine. It’s practically in their blood to escape unhurt from most things,” Eret joked, but his voice didn’t sound very sure. He wrung his hands together and mumbled something.

Niki glanced at the courtyard again, staring at the blackstone that covered the stairwell entrance. She picked at the band-aid on her hand, feeling the edges of the small cut underneath it. Niki saw another student floating near the courtyard boundaries, and focused her spell’s energy to reach them. They landed with a small thud, a breaking sound coming from the black bag strapped to their side.

“Um, are you guys wondering why we’re not floating?” Niki asked, as Eret stepped over a fallen bag. She, Tubbo, and Phil followed him, avoiding some belongings strewn across the floor. 

“Actually, yeah,” Tubbo said, closing a locker as he passed by it. “Why are we not flying?”

“We’re pretty ordinary,” Eret added, grabbing the door handle to one of the creation classrooms. It took a couple of tries for him to open it, his hand trembling. “And being a noble isn’t it, me and Tubbo are commoners.”

The four of them went inside, and found a few students floating above their desks. They did the spell again, though Eret had become paler and was shaking. Phil put a hand on his back to steady him, and Eret gave him a grateful smile.

“Hey, wait a minute, that’s the Captain!” Tubbo said, pointing through the window at the man drawing a circle on the grass. Tubbo tapped on the glass and Captain Sparklez looked up from his task. The man gave a little wave, before placing his hand down onto the circle. It glowed gold and enveloped Captain Sparklez, and he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“Why’d he leave?” Tubbo asked, eyes focused on the singed patch of grass where the man had stood. Tubbo turned around and Niki shrugged. Phil was sending another message through his comm; he had not yet received an answer to any of his previous texts. He closed out the blue screen and opened the door to the classroom.

“We should get going. See if the stairs are open,” Phil said, gesturing out to the hallway.

“You-” Eret wheezed, and waved his hand around. “I think… I’m going to stay here. You guys can go on ahead.”

“Are you sure?” Niki asked, and Eret gave her a wobbly smile and nodded. He pulled out one of the chairs and transformed it into an armchair. Eret promptly collapsed into the chair, his eyes squeezed shut behind his sunglasses.

Niki and Tubbo exited the classroom, the latter closing the door behind him. Phil was already ahead of them, walking at a brisk pace towards the courtyard. They were the only ones moving around, with everyone else incapcitated due to the floating. Niki and Tubbo quickened their pace to keep up with Phil. 

Tubbo left out a short ‘oof’ when he tried over one of the unmoving students’ legs. The student opened their eyes, the whole of it a pure white, showing no sign of the pupil or iris. Niki recognized them; it was Finnster from transformation class. The rest of them opened their eyes, and like Finn’s, they were fully white. All at once they began to scream. Their shrieks came from all around, a persisting noise that didn’t stop even when Niki covered her ears.

“Phil!” Tubbo tried to shout over the din. The blond did not turn around, only running faster than he had before. “Phil!” Soon he was out of their sight, presumably in the courtyard by now.

Niki clamped her hands around her ears. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tubbo getting frustrated. The screeching was reaching a crescendo, and the screaming students eyes flared white with such intensity Niki had to shield her eyes. 

“Everyone, shut up!” Tubbo screamed out of nowhere, and the noise died down instantly. Niki took her hands off her ears and heard the sound of an ender pearl landing. “Shut up!”

“See, I told you we have a descendant…” Someone whispered from behind Niki. A few other people murmured in agreement. Someone else started clapping.

When Niki opened her eyes and turned around, a few members of the Overworld Council stood behind her. She recognized DanTDM and StaceyPlays, both of whom were putting away ender pearls. Beside them was Stampy, clad in an orange hoodie with cat ears, shock etched on his features. Captain Sparklez was also there, a broad grin on his face. 

“Congratulations Tubbo, or maybe not, considering what you’re going to have to do, but you’re a descendant of a hero of old!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter! Sorry if a few of them are OOC, haven't watched a few of them in a while. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, if you see any mistakes or you want to give criticism, feel free to leave a comment!)


End file.
